Matchmaker
by kitsun3kidd
Summary: A certain red-headed and aloof Exorcist decides to give his two friends a push, more like shove, towards each other. Why? Because it's fun. AllenxKanda, and maybe hints of other pairings later.
1. Curiosity killed the cat

**~Matchmaker~**

**A/N: **My first-ever Yullen fic, so maybe go a bit easy on the comments? Constructive critisism is welcomed. I might need a beta, so if anyone wants to...feel free, I guess? This will probably mostly consist of fluff and crack...and other stuff. Maybe a lemon if I...really tried. Anyway, on with the summary: Lavi sees that there just may be a chance that Allen and Kanda may be together, and decides to help in the process, because he's nice like that. Or is it because that he just had nothing else better to do?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It was a typical day for the white-haired Exorcist, otherwise known as Allen Walker or "bean sprout", though he'd rather if you didn't call him that. Sure, he was vertically challenged, just a bit, but did that mean that everyone (apparently the word "everyone" only consisted of two people in Allen's vocabulary) had to call him bean sprout? This was exactly what Allen thought as he sat in his seat at the cafeteria, pausing in mid-bite, a certain Japanese and "I-only-eat-soba" someone standing behind him, leering.

Sure enough, there stood Kanda Yuu, holding a small tray of-you guessed it-soba. "I see your manners aren't any better than your height, bean sprout." Bean sprout, bean sprout, bean sprout, bean sprout…What the _fuck_? Didn't it occur to that stupid long-haired, girly man that his name was Allen? How hard was it to pronounce a two-syllable name?

"What do you mean?" asked Allen through a mouth full of food(which ended up sounding more like "wot do youf meaph?"), scowling. Or at least as close as you could get to a scowl with your mouth stuffed with chicken, mashed potatoes, cake, and noodles all at the same time.

Kanda didn't even bother to hide a look of utter disdain as he saw the contents of Allen's mouth when he spoke. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, bean sprout. Who'd you learn your manners from?"

Before Allen could reply with a sharp retort, another voice interrupted him, soft, kind, and with a hint of amusement in it. "Ignore Kanda, Allen." Lenalee smiled, though it did nothing to relieve Allen's anger. He wanted to vent it out on something, but couldn't, so Allen just continuously stuffed his face with food in a ill-tempered manner. "And Kanda, what's the point of purposely provoking Allen, anyway?"

Because that his back was turned towards Lenalee and Kanda, Allen didn't see the scowl plastered on Kanda's face. Biting back laughter, Lenalee watched Kanda walk over at the end of the table, sitting by himself. "Hey, Allen," Lenalee said, taking her seat right next to the white-haired Exorcist.

There was a short silence. "Look, Allen, Kanda just got back from a mission, so he's just in a sour mood."

Allen swallowed before speaking clearly (perhaps some of Kanda's words of wisdom have actually gotten through to him--Ugh. Just thinking of that Exorcist made Allen's blood boil.), "I don't care about what BaKanda says."

Without waiting for the Chinese Exorcist's reply, Allen dug into the next part of his meal: chicken noodle soup (Jerry's special recipe, too!), so he didn't catch a rather humorous look pass on Lenalee's soft Asian features. "If you say so, Allen…" The two ate silently for a while before Lenalee stood up and said that she was done eating. Allen, on the other hand, was far from done.

Maybe eating was something that calmed him down, though whatever the reason was, the white-haired teen felt much more content as he leaned back in his chair, albeit too lazy to carry the dirty dishes back just yet. There were less people in the cafeteria now; it was getting late. Dark grey clouds silhouetted against the pale moon, indicating the late hour. Allen checked the pocket watch that he carried around. The longer golden hand pointed at the number nine, whereas the shorter one was directed towards the number six. "Nine thirty-five…" Allen yawned hugely. It hadn't been too long since his last mission, and his wounds were still healing now, draining most of his energy.

After carrying back the dishes to Jerry ("Thank you, dear~"), Allen started on his way back to his room, a bit irked at Kanda's words again, now that he wasn't in the presence of food. He didn't understand why Kanda's words had pierced him so badly, but Allen merely dismissed this little concern. He felt a bit disoriented, and decided that he'd go to sleep as soon as he entered his room. Thinking about Kanda too much was definitely not a good thing.

Too bad that comfort wouldn't come in a little while. Allen, completely preoccupied with random thoughts, bumped into the small figure of Johnny. His round glasses were a bit lopsided as the stack of papers he was holding moments before fell all around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Johnny!" Allen apologized, helping the scientist up onto his feet.

Dusting himself off and putting his glasses back into place, Johnny shook his head, "It's okay, Allen. Though could you help me gather the documents?"

"Sure."

Allen scrambled around to pick up the things he had caused Johnny to drop. Luckily there weren't many people lurking in the corridors at this hour, so they weren't blocking anyone's way. In the midst of the pile of documents, Allen's attention was caught by a black envelope, looking quite suspicious. Hand reaching for the oddly colored envelope, Allen picked it up and opened it. Inside were strange looking files titled "Experiments". Curiosity spiked. Allen took out one sheet of the many documents in the envelope and read it silently.

"December 25th, 1985," said the date on the paper. Allen continued reading, eyes pausing on a image. It was a picture of a rather hectic scene in…the cafeteria, it seemed, with party streamers and brightly colored decorations all about with members of the Science Department, Finders, and Exorcists, looking like they were having a good time. Allen could identify Komui and Jerry standing together, arms around each other's shoulders, doing what looked like singing. Drunk singing. Yes, Allen could tell that everyone in this picture appeared to be drunk. Extremely drunk.

"I decided to test out the level of alcohol tolerance of Kanda Yuu, a fellow Exorcist of nineteen," Allen read out loud in his mind, and his curiosity increased by ten-fold. "Below is the picture (that had been saved from Kanda's rampage the following day) of him when--"

"Oh, Allen, you wouldn't want to read that," Johnny grabbed the envelope and paper out of Allen's hands, a nervous look on his face. It took a few seconds for Allen to realize that his hands were empty. "Well, I think that's all of it, thanks for your help!"

In a desperate attempt to lay his hands on the document once again, Allen called out, "Hey, Johnny, why don't I help you carry them? That seems like a heavy load you're carrying there."

With much hesitancy and reluctance, Johnny allowed Allen to hold one stack of the documents, though making sure that the black envelope was in his own stack.

Allen frowned slightly as he walked down the hallway, nearing the library. He really, really wanted to know what exactly Kanda did on that day. Maybe he could steal it…? Nah, that wouldn't work… "Say, why are we going to the library? I thought the Science Department was the other way."

Johnny grimaced, as if remembering something he'd rather not recall. "Uhh…it's a long story, but what ended up happening was that the Science Department level was completely…flooded," Johnny smiled awkwardly, "so as a temporary location, we're taking refuge in the library. Besides, no one ever goes in there anyway. Well, besides Bookman and Lavi."

Allen nodded nonchalantly, mind still on the document. He definitely, absolutely, positively HAD to see the rest of it.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible beyond words? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PUT DOWN YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEWS! I'm not too good at humor, so bear with me here. There isn't anything going on at the moment...sorry, haha. The action shall begin in the next chapter! I only decided to put one chapter down because I don't know if people will actually read the crap I write. R&R plz.


	2. Satisfaction didn't bring it back

**~Matchmaker~**

**A/N:** Hurro people~ next part to the story (and I'll be posting the one after this one 'cause it's more like a two-part thing). Enjoy, peoples! :)

XxAlysxX: I'm pretty sure you'll find out within some of the later chapters...I have quite a few ideas as to what exactly was in the envelope -evil laughter-

kaydoodle: Yup, yup, Lavi's gonna come in this chapter. The picture? I'm not exactly planning to reveal any time soon of what exactly the picture shows...hurr.

Deeper than Darkness: Terrible? You have _no_ idea....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D-Gray Man. I do own this plot, though. :

* * *

**Chapter two: And satisfactory didn't bring it back (1)**

As Allen set foot into the rather loud library, he heard a yelp of delight, "Bean sprout!" he looked around, searching for the source of the voice. As always, Lavi tackle-glomped Allen from behind without warning. How Lavi managed to sneak up behind the Allen, he may never know. A shame that it didn't work on akuma.

Feeling a bit comforted by his friend's presence, Allen, though grinning, said in a attempted angry voice, "It's Allen." He knew that Lavi always gave nicknames to people, and bean sprout was one for himself. On the other hand, Kanda called Allen bean sprout because that he hated him. "What are you doing in the library at this hour?"

Lavi's smile faltered a bit, replaced by a look of annoyance. "The old Panda wants me to re-read this one history on the war of 1523. It has to do with all those bombs and that kind of crap, y'know?" Allen nodded in comprehension. Lavi was usually here late at night because of the studying that was required in order to be a Bookman, though Lavi seemed much happier right now. Perhaps it was the presence of other people (other than Bookman himself) in the library.

Allen had never seen the library look so lively before when he looked around as he followed Johnny further inside, seeing that Allen was carrying some important documents with him. "Place 'em right here," said Johnny, dropping the huge stack of papers on a sturdy wooden desk, where Reever was sitting, scribbling down some complicated-looking notes that Allen could not decipher. Ever.

"Ah," Reever looked up from his notes, dark shadows under his eyes. This guy really needed a break. "Hey, Allen. Thanks for helping Johnny bring over the documents…probably would've taken double the amount of time for him to bring it over without your help." Allen merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's nothing, I'm glad to help," he said, waving, "'bye, then!"

Walking lazily out the doors of the library, Allen suddenly bumped into someone, and apologized quickly, or at least, until he looked up and saw who it was. Glaring down at him was Kanda, his face was one of fury. "Watch where you're going, bean sprout," he hissed. Allen suddenly wondered if Kanda had ever smiled before. Maybe he frowned for such a long time that it was stuck like that, never able to make any other expression? This thought made him giggle a little bit, and if anything, it made Kanda even angrier than before.

"It's Allen, BaKanda," Allen pointed out, using his own little 'nickname' on Kanda, indignation welling up inside him. What made the Japanese Exorcist act so rude?

Kanda merely scoffed, "Tch. Whatever. Like I actually care."

Rolling his eyes, Allen shoved Kanda aside (or at least attempted…Kanda had a larger build than himself) so that he could walk through the door. "Stupid Kanda…What's your problem?"

Infuriated, Kanda grabbed Allen by the scruff. Allen could feel the air escaping from inside him, as if suffocating. But before he could say anything, a dark shadow blocked all light around them. They both looked up, only to see a huge robot with huge claws for hands, scanning them menacingly with its large lenses that could be referred to as eyes. Allen realized in a split-second that the robot was going to strike. Without thinking (as usual), he pushed Kanda down onto the ground, shielding him from the robot's attack. From what they could see, the robot didn't exactly care who it struck, and didn't even hesitate as it brought down its metal claws at the two Exorcists.

Of course, since Kanda was just being Kanda, he realized what was happening and unsheathed Mugen, blocking the metal claws from striking any further down. Kanda felt extremely awkward having Allen's face so close to his own, and also having his body on top of him. _Damn it, the stupid bean sprout already fainted…How's that even possible?_ Kanda felt his arms weakening, and the metal claw descended a bit lower, closer to them. Tch. Stupid robot…

A hammer suddenly blew away the robot, causing it to crash into the wall across the hallway. Kanda grimaced. It hit right into his room… Damn it. "Oi, Yuu, are you alright?" Lavi called out, standing on his too-huge Innocence hammer. Oh well. Kanda wasn't going to complain about its size. It nearly saved their lives. Not that he was going to admit that anytime soon, especially to that idiotic rabbit.

"Tch. I didn't need any help," was Kanda's way of saying thanks.

Lavi merely grinned, "Of course." The robot, its lights on its head now glowing red (which couldn't have meant anything good), stood up again. And if a robot could look angry, this one definitely did. It ran right for Lavi, furious at the fact that it had been hit by him. Though before it could do so, a bunch of needles hit the robot in the lenses, making it go "blind". The sirens on the robot went off, and Kanda could tell that no one in the Black Order was going to get any sleep anytime soon tonight. Bookman stood beside Lavi, his expression calm.

"Oh, old Panda-" Lavi received a kick in the face.

Bookman frowned, looking at Lavi in a disgruntled manner, "Don't call me that, idiot."

Kanda watched the mentor and apprentice bicker, and sighed irritably. The robot was on a rampage right now, and they still intended to quarrel? He looked down at Allen, who was still unconscious in his arms. Failing get up while having Allen on top of him, Kanda sighed and pushed the white-haired boy off of him first. Who knew that the kid could've been so heavy? Allen was short and scrawny, but he sure felt like dead weight to Kanda. Inhaling slowly, Kanda closed his eyes briefly, then ran up at the robot, "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" The impact caused the robot to stagger, and it flailed around, hitting at anything it could reach.

"Hi-Ban!" a huge, fiery snake emerged from the Fire Seal near Lavi, and abruptly attacked the robot. Sure enough, the piece of metal contraption melted in the intense heat. Kanda recoiled as the hot, liquid-y metal touched his boots, melting through it. The air here was sweltering; Kanda was grateful that he never had to put up against Lavi's fire attacks. That'd be one hell of an experience.

Reever's voice came from inside the library, "Crank down the heat, will ya?"

---

"I'm sorry! Really, I am!" the Chinese supervisor whined, while Reever stood beside him, looking quite annoyed. Kanda was still carrying Allen; the bean sprout's weight was seriously starting to tire out his muscles. That kid had better appreciate this, otherwise Kanda was going to kill him.

Reever crossed his arms, looking at Komui with disapproval, "This is exactly why the Science Department flooded! Because your stupid 'Komurin' invention broke at least six pipes, draining all the water in there!"

"B-but…"

The scientist wouldn't hear any of it. He let out a growl of frustration.

Kanda suddenly realized, "Wait, where are the people that had their rooms destroyed go?" As always, Lady Luck had abandoned him at the most crucial of times. His room was completely destroyed and not to mention burned (from Lavi's Hi-Ban attack). There was a tingling feeling in Kanda's arms. Shit. His arms were starting to get numb from carrying dead weight for such a long time.

"Just share a room with someone for now," said Reever as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently Reever had forgotten that this was Kanda they were talking about.

"You're joking, right?" Kanda said, disbelieving, "like hell I'm going to share a room with another person!"

"Then sleep in the hallways, I really don't care."

Kanda would've head palmed, but due to the white-haired Exorcist in his arms, he could not. Actually, punching Reever in the face might've been more satisfying.

Grinning, Lavi said, "Why don't you be roommates with me, Yuu?"

"If I want to be molested," Kanda scoffed.

"I'm not going to molest you!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well, you certainly could pass as her."

"What the fuck did you say?"

Reever snapped both under the two Exorcist's constant bickering and Komui's whines, "Just shut up and get out of here!"

The three boys were outside of Komui's cluttered office, disoriented. Or at least two of them were. Allen was still unconscious. Kanda couldn't believe how the bean sprout could still be out of it with all the commotion going around him. Tch. Stupid kid. Why did everything have to go so badly?

"…So does this mean you aren't going to share rooms with me?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm putting up another chapter RIGHT AFTER this one, because it's more like a two-part thing. Did I kill the humor in this chapter? I'm so bad at it...R&R plz~ Oh, and yes, I do support LavixKanda. Don't kill me! -runs away from the crowd of indignant Yullen fans-

(1)-ever heard of the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" (the first chapter was titled that, if you haven't noticed)? Well, there's a second part to it, and it is "and satisfactory brought it back". This chapter is called "and satisfactory didn't bring it back", which is kind of...umm...well, it's hard to explain. I mean, Allen was curious about the envelope, right? What did it do to him? Nothing much except being unconsious. In Kanda's arms. Well, I guess that is kind of satisfying, ne? If you don't get this explanation, I don't blame you. I'm hard to understand.


	3. The Joker Enters

**~Matchmaker~**

**A/N:** The next part of the story...I had a hard time writing in Lavi's point of view. For me...it's just really hard to write in a prankster/happy person's point of view because...well, it's just hard. It's so much more fun to write in Kanda's point of view so....sorry, Lavi fans. I won't be writing in Lavi's point of view too often, as much as I love him. This chapter is longer than usual, since with the whole Kanda then Lavi perspective thing going on. BE GRATEFUL, PEOPLE.

* * *

**Chapter three: The Joker Enters**

With Allen, now sleeping soundly in his arms, Kanda walked down the hallway, hating the world. Lavi had suggested it, though Kanda would never actually consider Lavi's stupid ideas, there was no other possible solution. _Go to the bean sprout's room_, the redhead had said. And it wasn't like Kanda could share a room with Lenalee, unless he wanted his head decapitated by a certain supervisor. Well, it couldn't possibly be that bad, right? Bean sprout was already asleep anyway…speaking of which, how did he fall asleep…? Kanda decided not to question the strange ways of Allen.

Much to Kanda's _pleasure_ (note the sarcasm here), there were some people walking in the hallways, despite the late hour, and they cast looks of incredulity at him, making heat rise up to his face. Was it that surprising to see him carrying around his arch-nemesis? _Actually yes, _a voice in the back of Kanda's mind answered. _You know, it'd probably be surprising to see you carry a friend, let alone a person you hated…_Kanda had never known his mind to make such smartass comments, towards himself, no less. As he neared Allen's room, Kanda breathed out as sigh of relief, not having to deal with everyone's strange looks anymore.

The door, somehow unlocked (or maybe Allen just wasn't a paranoid person), creaked open as Kanda walked in, scrunching his nose in disdain at the smell of the room. _This odor_…Kanda looked around, spotting the source of this reeking smell. Chocolate. And there it was, sitting innocently right in the middle of the table in the room, half-finished in its wrapper. Kanda took a good look around Allen's room; he'd never been here before. _Not that I want to, of course_, Kanda thought.

Very much to the Japanese Exorcist's surprise, the room was quite clean. He had assumed that Allen was a messy person, seeing how the white-haired boy had acted during missions (and especially during meals, Kanda recalled with a look of deep disgust). Out of the corner of his eye, while placing Allen gently onto the bed, Kanda spotted a large poster on the wall. It was a picture of a clown with a coffin on his back. _Bean sprout sure has a odd sense of decoration_, Kanda noted in the back of his mind. The poster looked quite worn-out and battered, but otherwise in fine condition. It seemed that Allen had put great care into this strange picture. Kanda shrugged away the curiosity that had been tugging at him. He didn't care about how that stupid bean sprout decorated his room, so why should he now?

There was a sudden thump, and Kanda jumped up from the bed, hand resting on Mugen. "Who's there?"

Gliding over feebly, its wing bent in a odd position, Timcanpy fluttered around Kanda, as if observing him. Kanda closed his eyes briefly, annoyed at his overreaction to a stupid, gold golem. As if reading his mind, Timcanpy whizzed about rapidly around Kanda's head, irking him further than needed. "Stop flying around, you stupid golem!" Kanda hissed, but Timcanpy merely bared its teeth, which were razor-sharp as usual. He didn't understand how that little thing could possess such sharp canines.

Timcanpy finally stopped flying about, and rested itself comfortably on the small desk near Allen's bed. If a golem could look suspicious, then this one did. It appeared to be staring-no, _glaring_ at Kanda, and he couldn't help but glare back. It was as if this thing had a mind of its own.

Tch. It's not like I'm actually scared of the damn thing… Kanda sat back down on the bed, fatigue taking over him. He yawned, about to lay down on the bed, until he realized that this was Allen's room. _Bean sprout's _room. No way was Kanda going to sleep in the same bed with another person, let alone that idiot.

Kanda stood up unwillingly onto his feet, looking around for some kind of blanket. Surely Allen had kept a spare somewhere in the room…? _And if he doesn't_, Kanda thought with a scowl, _I'll take his blanket instead. I don't care if he freezes to death._ But before he could get very far, Allen whimpered a little bit in his sleep, causing Kanda to stop in his tracks, turning around in disbelief. Did the bean sprout just _whimper_? No fucking way.

Now curling into a little ball, Allen clutched his pillow tightly, biting his knuckles, making it bleed slightly. It took a few moments before Kanda got over the shock of it all and walked up to the white-haired boy, trying to get him to stop biting his hand. "Come on, bean sprout," Kanda hissed, tugging at Allen's wrist, "don't hurt yourself…" _They'll think I'm responsible for it…_

Finally, Allen stopped, and his look of terror turned into a small smile. Just the innocent look of the smile caused Kanda to pause for a moment. Kanda nearly killed himself just thinking this, but it was inevitable. Bean sprout's really cute when he's asleep. Whoa, whoa, wait a second here. Did Kanda just use the word "cute" and "bean sprout" in the same sentence? Why, yes, he did. Great, either hell was going to freeze over or the Earl was going to win this war.

Kanda suddenly realized that he had never released Allen's wrist, and as he did, he still didn't let go, because he couldn't. Allen's own hand was holding onto him, and when Kanda did try to wrestle his hand out of Allen's vice-like grip, the boy would whimper softly, "please don't leave."

That was enough to make Kanda stay still for a whole night. Or at least until he heard a sound outside the door. He looked over at it, as if trying to see through it, since Kanda wasn't exactly able to move right now. But there was nothing but silence after that, and Kanda sighed, trying to get into a comfortable position with his hand in Allen's. On the bed. _Screw this_, Kanda thought irritably as he slipped under the covers with Allen, feeling more comfortable than he thought he should have.

If a golem could smirk (without a mouth, no less), then Timcanpy was.

---

_A few hours earlier…_

"Aww, can't I just take a little break, old Panda-" all that Lavi got in response was a foot in his mouth. Coughing and sputtering, then standing up indignantly, the redhead glared at Bookman, who looked equally annoyed.

"You just took a break and hour ago, you idiot," the old man snapped.

Lavi opened his mouth to argue, but there was nothing he could say without sounding unreasonable. "Fine, fine…stupid panda," Lavi muttered under his breath, flipping open a page in the thick book that Bookman had assigned him to read and memorize by the next day.

Though before Lavi could start to read again, he heard light footsteps come from behind, and those footsteps could only be identified as, "Bean sprout!" Lavi cried out in delight, happy to see his friend, and hugged Allen from behind.

"It's Allen," the boy said, a grin spreading across his face. "What are you doing at the library at this hour anyway?"

The thought of going back to do his work dampened Lavi's mood, and his grin faltered a bit, replaced by a look of disdain. "The old Panda wants me to re-read this one history on the war of 1523," Lavi paused, trying to sum up the war in simpler terms that might make sense to Allen. "It has to do with all those bombs and that kind of crap, y'know?"

Allen nodded, and then said that he had to go help Johnny carry the rest of the documents, and Lavi was left alone with his books. He couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed, since with nothing to distract him, Lavi had to go back to reading his stupid book on the war of 1523. But something Johnny was holding caught Lavi's attention. And when something caught Lavi's attention, there was no way that thing was going to get away.

It was a black envelope, and Lavi realized that the seal on it was something of Komui's own invention. Of course, knowing the insane supervisor, that document probably didn't have anything good on it. But why was the envelope black? Did it have to do with some kind of tragic event? Why was it colored so differently? Lavi supposed that these questions would be answered if he took that envelope for himself to see.

Lavi followed Johnny and Allen deeper into the library, where the rest of the Science Department was taking refuge. From what he'd heard, their department was completely flooded due to an unfortunate "accident" that had the words "Komui" and "robot" in it. That must've been the reason why many of the scientists' lab research papers were wet. And burned. But how that could've possibly happened, Lavi would never know.

He could vaguely hear (over the shouts of the other scientists) Allen and Reever talking for a few moments, then saw his friend walk back, towards the exit and out of the library. Lavi took this chance to look for the envelope. And there it was, in plain sight, right on top of the pile of papers.

The only problem was that Reever and Johnny were standing right there. Lavi thought for a few moments, then decided that he'd probably try to distract them or blackmail them. Blackmail sounded better.

"Hey, Reever, Johnny," said Lavi cheerfully, walking casually over to the two scientists, who looked up.

"Hullo, Lavi," said Johnny, "need something?"

Lavi shrugged, "Nah, just wanted to get away from that grumpy panda. He can be worse than Yuu, sometimes."

"If he's worse than Kanda, then it's pretty bad, isn't it?" said Reever, still scribbling some chemical formulas on his notepad. Those notes looked almost close to indecipherable, and that was saying a lot, since Lavi had read a lot of things in his short, eighteen years of what people called "living". Yeah. He had no life, being the successor of Bookman and such. Lavi was forced to read more than half of his life, and he hated staying around in one place all the time, let alone read a book.

Deciding to change the subject, Lavi grabbed the black envelope that was resting on top of the pile of documents. "What's this?" without waiting for a reply, he pulled out one of the many sheets of paper inside it, and tried to read it as fast as he could before Johnny could shriek out in surprise and grab it out of his hands.

Of course, the damage was already done, and Lavi mentally smirked. It had a picture of Kanda doing something, and that was all he needed to blackmail the two scientists.

"Haha, you don't need to read that," said Johnny nervously, fidgeting in his spot, face paling. "It's…a official document. R-right, Reever?"

Reever, who wasn't really paying any attention up until this point, looked up, spotting the black envelope and said, "Yeah, don't wanna read that."

This only made Lavi's curiosity grow. He was definitely going to get the envelope. "But I want to see it," he said, a innocent look on his face, concealing the look of insane triumph inside. And before Johnny could utter another excuse, Lavi said in a deadly whisper, "Unless you want me to tell Yuu what kind of pictures you have of him?"

Only one thought seemed to run through Johnny's head, and it was "He's going to murder us."

Lavi smiled. He'd cornered his victim, and now he was going to snatch his prize. "So how about letting me see that envelope, and we'll pretend this never happened?"

It seemed that Reever and Johnny had no other choice but to hand it over.

"I'm glad we can compromise," said Lavi, smiling innocently while holding the envelope.

Johnny muttered something about "blackmail". Before anyone could react, a loud crash resounded from the front of the library. "What was that?!" Johnny yelped, his face full of fear.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," said Reever, still not looking up from his notes, "I'm sure the Exorcists can handle it. The akuma alarms didn't go off, anyway, so it can't be much of a threat. You can go, right, Lavi?" asked Reever, looking up at the redhead expectantly.

"Ah, right, of course," said Lavi, and felt inwardly grateful at this distraction. At least he didn't have to read a freaking book anymore.

---

_About an hour later…_

Lavi watched the way Kanda had acted surprisingly quiet with Allen in his arms, and smirked inwardly. Surely the Japanese teen couldn't have harbored feelings for the bean sprout? The thought of that was somewhat hilarious in Lavi's head. "Damn it, where am I supposed to sleep now?" Kanda grumbled, looking irritated just standing there with Allen in his arms. _In bridal style, no less_, Lavi noted to himself.

"Why don't you just share the room with the bean sprout?" he suggested, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

In an instant, Kanda's face was slightly tinged with pink, "The fuck? I don't like Allen!"

"Since when did I say that?" Lavi inquired, feeling quite entertained at the fact that Kanda hadn't called Allen "bean sprout" at that time, though it seemed like Kanda hadn't noticed that himself. "Just share the room, Kanda, nothing more than that. It's just temporary…"

Kanda's mind seemed to register this. "Fine, whatever. Don't think this means anything, baka usagi(1)." And with that being said, he walked, flat-footed, towards Allen's room (which was, by the way, close to the cafeteria for Allen's convenience).

Not blessed by any human presence, Lavi stood outside of Komui's office, a bit at a loss at what to do. Even at this time (two-forty three, to be exact), Bookman was still going to make him finish reading, and sure as hell Lavi wasn't up to that at the moment. The envelope in his pocket was becoming quite tempting at the moment. _Ah, screw this_, Lavi thought, already running towards his room (which wasn't too far away from the library), _I'll deal with the panda tomorrow. Tonight, I'm going to read this._

---

Lavi flopped onto his bed, already ruffled and messy (covered with newspapers, books, and some of yesterday's lunch), and took out the sheet that he was reading before he was, quite rudely, interrupted by Johnny.

Slowly, Lavi's eyes scanned the page, savoring every bit of information that was on it. "The somewhat hilarious event of Christmas in 1985," as the document had put it, providing a picture of a rather hectic scene that, undoubtedly, had been of drunk people during Christmas. Lavi bit back a snicker. _I remember that…it was pretty hilarious… _His eyes paused on another picture below. _That's…_

And Lavi's lips slowly curled up into a sinister grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, I had fun writing the Yullen stuff. Well, if you squint, you can see it! 8D Lol what. I feel so evil for not describing what the picture was...you know, it's one of those things where what you think the picture is is probably better than what I think it is. You know that, right? Well, if you don't then...I don't blame you. SCREW THE LAVI PERSPECTIVE. I SUCK AT IT. Reever is awesome. He's my favorite scientist next to Komui.

Sorry if I kept going like "a hour later" or something in the Lavi perspective, but I can't help it...I didn't want to totally rewrite everything in Lavi's point of view, so whatever. =]

Oh, and just so you people know...believe it or not, I have a life. So if I don't update in a while, it's because of the horrible thing called "life". And school. But whatever. Tests are coming up, so yeah. R&R plz? -hopeful look-

(1)-I used the Japanese term for "idiotic rabbit" in this because I don't like actually typing it out in English because it sounds...odd. It just sounds better in Japanese, so yeah. I'M TOTALLY NOT WAPANESE.


	4. Those kind of days

**~Matchmaker~**

**A/N:** Haven't updated in a bit....I'm kind of running out of inspiration for this thing, so sorry if this chapter's albeit short. If anyone has ANY suggestions, please put it in a review or PM me! =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man or any of the characters in it. If I did, Lenalee would be dead.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Those kind of days**

It was snowing gently outside, the piercing cold wind causing the delicate and small snowflakes to flutter feebly, drifting onto the frozen ground. A pale, young boy walked across the empty field of snow, his stunningly white hair making the snow around him look gray. Every few steps he'd pause, as if looking for something. His silver eyes scanned the area, and his teeth chattering continuously.

The white-haired boy halted in front of a small tombstone jutting out from the snow-covered ground. On the cracked and weathered stone, engraved in small and crooked letters, were two words: _Mana Walker_. Tears filled those beautiful silvery eyes, threatening to fall. He bit his lower lip, until a drop crimson red blood dribbled down, though he did not seem to notice nor care.

His mouth fell open in a soundless whisper, and his knees met the frost-covered ground, gloved hands clenching at the snow. "I'm…sor…ry…" a hoarse whisper escaped his lips. "M…Mana…" he winced slightly, as if it was physically painful to utter his dead father's name.

He hung his head low, thin strands of white hair covering his face, but when a warm breeze ruffled his hair, he looked up abruptly. Standing up, he looked around again, eyes wide with confusion. The warmth seemed to swirl around him, and the boy closed his eyes briefly, enjoying this strange, tingling feeling.

But just as quickly as it came, the warmth started to ebb away, and the white-haired boy could feel the cold seeping back into him, the momentary happiness disappearing. Hands clutching at thin air desperately, he whispered, "Please don't leave."

----

You know those kind of days when you wake up and find yourself somewhere that you couldn't even recognize? Or maybe one of those days when you wake up with someone in bed with you, unable to recall as to why? It's one of those days that Allen Walker felt this way, where his mind came up blank with any explanation as to why a certain grumpy and cold-hearted bastard of a Exorcist ended up with him in bed.

One of life's mysteries, indeed.

_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why is _Kanda_ in bed with _me_? _Allen thought repeatedly, his little mantra running through his head around ten times per second. Slowly, Allen shifted the weight on his body so he could fully face the black-haired youth. He couldn't help but gape at Kanda for a moment; his face was so surprisingly naïve and peaceful when asleep…

Without meaning to, Allen's hand reached out to stroke the older boy's cheek. It was smooth to the touch, very soft and warm. _Wait, did I just think that…? _He drew back his hand, disgusted with himself. He was not gay and he _definitely_ wasn't in love with Kanda. That would never happen. They hated each other too much to have that kind of relationship…

If that was so, what was with that foreign feeling in his chest?

Suddenly, a soft clunk was heard by the bedside, and Allen twisted around to see what it was. Of course, he was extremely relieved to see that it was merely Timcanpy flying around again. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his golem's wings bent in an odd direction. What could've happened to it? "Timcanpy," Allen called out softly, and the golden golem responded by opening its mouth wide, as if yawning.

Roused by Allen's voice, Kanda's eyes snapped open.

----

Whistling a off-beat tune, Lavi strolled down the corridor, searching for room 666. Hands shoved into his pockets, he gazed around, looking at the occasional signs on the walls, directing as to where the Exorcists' rooms were and where the Finders' rooms were.

Spotting a white sign posted on the wall (rooms 600-750), Lavi took a glance at it and swerved to his left. There was much going on in the hallways; scientists and Finders were bustling about to their destinations. He even saw Bak strolling along the hallways, holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back; probably for Lenalee.

Lavi recalled the mission Komui had assigned him and two other Exorcists with perfect memory.

_This mission will take place in Venice, Italy. Your mission is to retrieve the Innocence located there; a Finder has confirmed its location, so all you have to do is speak to her. She should be stationed somewhere west in Venice. Good luck, and watch out for akuma. Especially be aware that the Noah, Rhode, has been sighted around there. Be careful._

The Chinese supervisor had instructed Lavi to go and fetch Kanda and Allen, both of whom that would be accompanying Lavi during the mission. At first, the redhead had searched for Kanda in the dojo, but there wasn't anyone there except for Lenalee, who was meditating a bit. Apparently she'd gotten that habit from Kanda.

Then Lavi tried looking for the white-haired boy. Surely he wouldn't be hard to find. He was easy to predict, and his white hair and pale skin would stand out in the crowd. The first place Lavi tried looking for him was in the cafeteria, but to no avail. There was no sight of the white-haired boy. Lavi even asked Jerry if he saw Allen, but the cook merely shrugged and said that he'd never seen Allen enter the cafeteria this whole day.

"That's strange…" Lavi had said. It was a bit past noon, so wouldn't that mean that Allen would be stuffing his face full of food by now? And as for Kanda, he usually wasn't found anywhere but in the dojo, and now his room was demolished, he couldn't be in there either.

There was only one possibility left, though Lavi highly doubted it. They couldn't have possibly still be sleeping in Allen's room, could they? _Well_, he shrugged as his hand rested on the doorknob of room 666, finding it unlocked, _if it's them, anything's possible. _

And with a gentle flick of his wrist, the door clicked open.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I put a cliffhanger, alright??? What's wrong with that?! Lol. R&R PLZ. And if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or something, PM me or put it in a review! :D

**Lavi:** cliffhangers are fun :3

**me:** Yeah, I know, right?

**Allen:** Isn't it just because you're the one actually having fun...?


	5. Awkward times

**~Matchmaker~**

**A/N: **Okay, I haven't updated in a LONG time, but that's because recently I've been into other anime/manga, so inspiration for -Man was limited. I'm also not quite satisfied with the first few chapters, and not so much with this one either, but.... Yeah.

Well, regardless, hope you peoples like this chapter; I really appreciate your reviews and favorites!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters D:

* * *

_With a gentle flick of his wrist, the door clicked open._

...For about half an inch.

Confused, the redheaded Exorcist pushed a little bit harder this time, though still recieving no results. There were voices in the room, and Lavi was curious to find out what exactly it was. After all, Allen and Kanda definitely weren't exactly the type to talk to each other on a safe topic. It usually involved activiating Innocences and the breaking of walls and furniture.

Oh well.

"Hey, Allen, Yuu?" Lavi called out, still pushing at the door.

No answer.

"...Allen?" he tried to take a peek inside, but the size of the door's opening wouldn't allow it. "I think your door's jammed..."

For what seemed like centuries of struggling with the door (all the while having a horrible, gnawing curiosity at the pit of his stomach), Lavi finally snapped. "Hey, Allen, I hope you don't mind if I break your door open."

A voice was suddenly heard from inside, which sounded vaguely like the silver-haired Exorcist, though Lavi could've sworn it was quite breathless and muffled. Not that it mattered. "I'm counting down from five!"

More muffled sounds and shuffling.

"Four..." the Innocence-made hammer was growing slightly in size.

A dull thud was heard.

"Three..." His grip tightened around the handle of his weapon. It seemed heavier than usual, though that was probably because that he hadn't fought any akuma for quite a bit; thankfully, he'd have a mission to sharpen his combat skills.

Quite unusually, it sounded like someone had just hissed, "Hurry up!"

"Two..." Lavi really hoped Komui wouldn't kill him for this, but who was he to talk? The made scientist freaking blew up five rooms with his killer robot.

Rushed footsteps.

Arms held above his head, holding tightly onto his hammer, Lavi was just about to yell, "One!", until the door was wrenched open by a familiar, short Exorcist.

Instantly, Lavi dropped his weapon, ignoring the crack it made on the ground. He'd deal with Komui later. "Beansprout! What were you doing in there? And where's Yuu?" he tried to peek inside, though Allen didn't seem to let him.

Letting out a laugh (with just a hint of nervousness in it), Allen smiled, "Kanda's taking a shower--everything's just fine and dandy here, you don't need to barge in!"

Feeling a bit defensive, Lavi countered, "But I tried to open the door at first and called out for you, though there wasn't any sort of reply..." _And so I tried to break down your door._ "Plus, we've got a mission from Komui."

"Mission?" Allen echoed. "When?"

"Like, now," the redhead said with the most serious expression he could muster, "so, uh, call Yuu so we can leave together."

Lavi missed the look of horror that flashed across Allen's face for about a split second. "K-Kanda's coming? Why?"

Shrugging, Lavi said, "Well, Komui just said, so hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting at the front of the tower."

While Lavi walked off to perpare for the mission, Allen was left at his doorstep, thinking about what he had done to have this horrible fate placed on him.

* * *

Sitting in his seat, Lavi shuffled his feet nervously, glancing at his companions. The redhead had a rather outgoing, loud, and somewhat obnoxious personality, so the tense, heavy silence didn't exactly suit him.

Clearing his voice, slightly hoarse after not being used for a couple of hours, Lavi put up the most cheerful expression he could muster and said, "So, wanna play a game?"

"No," the other two Exorcists said at the same time.

He sighed.

Another hour had passed, and Lavi was practically jumping around in his seat, pent-up energy accumulating within him. His foot was tapping rapidly on the ground; Lavi felt as if he could never get in a comfortable position.

While Lavi shifted around, sitting beside him was Kanda, who was getting quite irritated at the redhead's actions, and even more so at the nervous glances from the short Exorcist. So this morning's little event shocked the both of them; big deal.

Then he remembered how close Allen's face was to his own. Even the scent of the silver-haired youth still lingered. Automatically, Kanda buried his face in his hands and groaned.

...Okay, so it _was_ a big deal.

Allen watched Kanda thoughtfully, wondering if he was going to bring up the incident to the Japanese Exorcist. Well, not in front of Lavi, though. That was pretty much suicidal. The redhead would never let them live it down. He sighed. Inner turmoil sucked.

During the ponderings of the two other Exorcists, Lavi wondered how long the damn train ride was going to last.

* * *

There was never a happier moment in their lives when they all got off the train, away from the awkward silence. Now, at least, they had things to be distracted by.

Allen smiled; Venice never ceased to amaze him with its natural beauty. He'd been here on past missions, and never came back again, so after hearing that they were going to go to Venice, he was quite excited, excluding the fact that he had to go with Kanda.

"Where are we going to meet the Finder?" asked Kanda, casting hostile looks at the bustling citizens of Venice. _European cities_, he scoffed. "Well?"

Looking thoughtful, Lavi answered, "Komui said that the Finder should be stationed somewhere around here, so we can just wait here-"

"Hold on," Allen interjected, "is it that person over there?" He pointed at a woman sitting on a bench across the street, and the Finders' uniform was clearly visible on her.

"Ah...Well, yeah. I guess this works, too." Lavi grinned. "Come on, Yuu!"

Kanda merely growled that he hated being called by his first name.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, rather short chapter, and nothing much happens--I'm sorry!! D:

Oh, and did you guys notice that before each little break thing, they end with some kind of thought or something of the sort, one by Allen, then Lavi, and lastly, Kanda? Lol.

I didn't do that on purpose, but I just wanted to point it out after noticing it. =]


End file.
